


Last One Standing

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), M/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Lucius knows this is his last chance at pleasure and he isn't about to waste it.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 370
Collections: Bring Back The Porn Challenge





	Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bring Back the Porn Challenge 2020! In the spirit of the fest, I tried to make this dirtier than my other smut fics. ;D
> 
> Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!

The Aurors had finally caught up with Lucius. He had overtaken most of them; Harry Potter was the last one standing.

They were in a remote cabin in France, Lucius’ hiding place. They were dueling, circling each other, shattering furniture. Their boots crunched on broken glass, splintered wood. Lucius was not about to give up. 

Potter was panting. He had already been hit by a few of Lucius’ curses, and his scarlet Auror robes hung in strips around his shoulders. Sweat poured down his face, his emerald gaze flashing. 

Potter stumbled, nearly dropping his wand, and Lucius pounced on the opportunity. “ _Imperio_ ,” Lucius whispered. He almost didn’t believe his own nerve. 

Immediately, Potter relaxed. A dazed, happy expression came over his face. Lucius licked his lips and drew closer. 

“What a sight,” Lucius whispered, taking in every little detail of Potter’s body. He circled Potter one last time, slowly. He touched Potter’s shoulder, his waist. His flesh burned through his clothing. 

Lucius wondered what he should do with Potter. He should leave Potter here to rot and make his getaway; but Lucius felt rooted to the spot. He had to be honest with himself: One day soon the Aurors would capture him and chuck him into Azkaban. Lucius was living on borrowed time, and he should live like it. He should take what he wanted now; blast the consequences. 

Lucius leaned in close to Potter, breathing him in. Potter smelled like sweat and cedar. He smelled like desire. “Gorgeous,” Lucius whispered in his ear. 

Potter smiled dreamily. 

“Do you want to please me, little pet?” Lucius said. 

“Yes.”

“That’s a good boy,” Lucius said, carding his fingers through Potter’s unruly hair. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

Potter swallowed. “Yes.” 

Lucius was painfully hard. His heart was racing, and it made him feel a touch delirious. He could have Potter; he could have the Boy Who Lived Twice. He could do whatever he wanted with him.

“Tell me, Harry,” Lucius said, his thumb dragging down Potter’s full bottom lip, “do you suck cock?”

Potter nodded eagerly. A nice flush spread across his cheeks. Lucius couldn’t look away: In that moment, Potter was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. 

Summoning a chair, Lucius unbuttoned his robes and sat down. He spread his legs wide, making room for Potter. “Get on your knees and get my cock out. Be gentle about it.”

Potter dropped to his knees and shuffled closer. He looked more determined now; but his face still showed every sign of being under the Imperius Curse. With shaking hands, he got Lucius’ belt undone, then focussed on the buttons on his trousers. 

When his warm, rough hand finally wrapped around Lucius, Lucius’ head fell back and a moan escaped his throat. “Yes,” Lucius hissed. 

Potter pulled his cock free. He stared at it for a moment before swallowing it all the way down. Lucius’ hips jutted; he nearly shouted. Potter coughed and took him deeper. 

“Fuck,” Lucius panted. He had no idea Potter was such a talented cock sucker. Lucius growled and took control of Potter’s head. “Yes, like that, pet. Suck Daddy’s cock.” 

Groaning deeply, Potter began to bob his head. Saliva escaped his lips, drooling down his shaft. Lucius tightened his grip and thrust up to meet Potter’s bob. Potter choked, his throat spasming; he was coughing again but Lucius held him still, not letting him breathe. 

“That’s right, love.” Lucius moaned and moaned. “You take Daddy’s cock so well.”

Lucius released Potter, and Potter sat back on his heels, gasping. His lips were swollen and his chin was wet with drool. Lucius laughed: Potter’s spectacles were crooked and barely hung on. 

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Lucius said. Potter’s body jerked but Lucius ignored it. Using a spell, he ripped off Potter’s tattered robes and urged him onto his back. 

“Please,” Potter said, arching beneath him. 

Lucius kissed his forehead tenderly. “You’re such a good boy. You’re Daddy’s good boy.”

Potter squirmed and clutched him closer. Remarkably, he was hard. Lucius was delighted. He stroked Potter’s eager flesh, pulling his foreskin back and getting a good look at his wet pink head. 

Lucius muttered a lube spell and forced two fingers into him. Potter gasped, his eyes widening. “You’re not as tight as I expected, little pet,” Lucius said, fucking him, letting his knuckles catch on his rim. “You are quite the slut, aren’t you? Quite the needy little slag.”

Potter gasped and widened his legs. He had strong, powerful thighs, and the muscles bunched in his shoulders as he tried to pull Lucius closer. “Fuck me, _please_.”

“Yes, love.” Lucius got into position. He pressed his cock into Potter’s needy hole, looking down into his face, watching as pain flitted across his features. “ _Yes_ ,” Lucius hissed, shaking, his bollocks already growing tight. “You take Daddy’s cock so well, love. So fucking well.”

Beneath him, Potter writhed. He seemed to want to get away, but Lucius was too heavy, too powerful. His hand flung out like he meant to grab for his wand. Lucius held down his wrists and fucked him hard. 

“That’s right,” Lucius said, teeth gritted. “Does it hurt, love? Is Daddy’s cock ruining your arse? Do you think I’m making you bleed? Fuck, I hope so.”

Potter groaned desperately, his cock jerking against Lucius’ stomach. Lucius thrust and thrust, his bollocks smacking, his knees burning against the floor. He was too old to fuck like this, but he didn’t care. _I’m inside the boy who killed the Dark Lord_ , he thought, and shivered. 

“Please,” Potter said again, sounding so desperate and eager. Lucius reached down to tug his cock, and Potter shouted and came all over himself. He clenched hard, so hard that Lucius couldn’t move.

Lucius groaned, barely able to breathe. He felt trapped by his orgasm, overwhelmed. He came and came, filling Potter’s arse. Potter panted and rode him through it. 

When Potter relaxed, Lucius thrust slowly, not ready to pull out, not ready to end this moment. He pushed his own come out and everything felt too sensitive. Finally, he gave Potter a brief kiss on the lips and withdrew. He flopped on his back, exhausted, his eyes barely open. Fuck, being inside Potter, ruining his arse, was worth a thousand years in Azkaban. 

Potter turned, his wand suddenly in his hand. Eyes unreadable, he said, “ _Petrificus Totalus_.” Lucius froze in place, finally caught. 

Casually, Potter got to his feet. “Thanks for the good time, Malfoy, but you’re under arrest.” He pulled on his clothes and sent his Patronus to alert the backup Aurors.


End file.
